


I'm sick of your wardrobe

by Drkaihusky



Series: Kara and the tuxedo [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Cat is sick of the *hideous* outfits





	1. Chapter 1

Cat glared. Her assistant dared to show up in another hideous outfit. A plastic bag would look better on her than that thing they dare call a shirt. And the ugly piece of clothing aka one of the many cardigans Kara Danvers owned... Cat sniffed irritatedly. 'KIERA! GET IN HERE!' Said assistant rushed inside her office. 'How can I help, Miss Grant?' Cat glared at her. 'Kiera. I'm sick of your wardrobe.' Kara blinked. Cat took her creditcard out of her purse. 'Take this and go buy some decent clothes. It could be a suit for all I care but I don't want to see this-' Cat pointed at her outfit. '-ever again. Understood?' Kara gulped. 'Go! Chop chop!'

'A suit, huh... Is that what she said?' Alex asked her. Kara sighed. Alex smirked. 'Sis, how about you do that? Cat Grant wants a suit? Let's show her one!' Kara caught on and chuckled. The girl from the store awkwardly looked from one to the other. Kara smiled at her. 'I wanna try on a tuxedo please. But-ah! Not from the women's section!' Alex raised a brow. Kara smirked. 'I wanna woo her so bad that she might almost regret her decision.' Alex laughed. 'You, my sister, are evil.'

Cat was working on some edits when she heard someone crashing onto a desk. She narrowed her eyes and looked through the windows of her officefor the culprit. A loud 'oh shit sorry!' irritated her further. She took of her glasses and walked out of her office. She wanted to know what idiots caused these distuptions. She eyed a whole floor of distracted employees who tried so hard to concentrate, but failed. She opened her mouth to yell at them. The words got stuck as she saw Kara Danvers return from the printer. Cat's mouth just hung open. Kara caught her staring and smiled. 'Everything ok, Miss Grant?' Cat forgot how to everything. She merely stared at the pants hugging her assistant's legs. And at the white dress shirt neatly tucked in, with a cute black tie. Cat just went back into her office. No one was productive that day.

Cat watched with narrowed eyes as Kara was still working while everyone had gone home. Cat gave up and sucked in a deep breath. 'KIERA!' Kara ran into her office. Cat saw a tiny smirk. Maybe? 'Yes, Miss Grant?' Kara was wearing the tailed jacket now as wel. 'What's with the getup, Kiera?' 'You don't like it?' Kara answered. 'I never said that.' Cat snapped. 'Then what is it?' Cat internally groaned. She pulled Kara towards her with the tie. Their faces were really close. Cat saw a smirk. 'You better have bought more of these, Danvers.' Cat licked her lips. 'Why is that?' Kara dangerously asked. 'I think peeling these off of you during after hours is my new favorite thing.'


	2. Did you just...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but school was being eh very school...  
> And I'm horrible at writing coïtus, so I'm ganna try something, hope you like it.

Kara just stared at her boss. She had only seen a hungry look on Miss Grant's face when she was eating m&m's, and it came nowhere close to this one. Kara found her to actually look adorable all flustered and excitedly hungry. Like she would just pout if Kara told her no. So Puppy Danvers just snorted and leaned in to kiss her. Cat slowly climbed her like a tree. Kara guessed Cat Grant just really wanted to sit in her lap. Really bad. When they broke apart, Cat panted and was visibly red. Kara melted at the unexpected adorkable face she was making. And melted further when Cat tried to be her usual bossy confident self. Cat woukd murder her if she ever said it out loud, but Kara really found the similarity to the feline species too damn cute. So Kara just went for Cat's neck and kissed it. 'What are you doing, Kie-ah!' Cat gasped as Kara bit down softly on her neck. 'What are you, a dog? What are you even doing?' Cat managed to growl. Kara almost laughed at the lack of the usual mean bite in it. 'Enjoying you, Miss Grant.' 'Don't call me that now, you idiot!' Kara knew Cat was really red now. So she bit down on the spot between her neck and her shoulders. Cat gasped again. 'Call me by my name then.' Kara mumbled while nibling on the skin, making Cat shiver. Cat pulled her away from her neck and looked into her eyes. She fumbled with the tie. 'I really like this on you.' Cat said while biting her lip. It made Kara smirk. She kissed her boss softly. Cat curled more and more around her. 'Hey... What do you wanna do?' Kara softly asked. Cat had been undoing the buttons on her shirt. Cat looked in her eyes. She smiled. 'Of course **you** would ask such a thing instead of- Ugh where have you been all my life?' Kara smiled. 'Looking for you.' She whispered. Cat melted. 'Take this dress off of me.' She ordered. She jumped from Kara's lap and turned around for Kara to help her. Kara zipped it down and Cat let the dress fall down. Now Kara bit her lips as she saw Cat's slender back practically calling her name. She moved her hands to hold her from behind. She kissed between her shoulderblades. Cat let out a pleased growl. Kara grinned onto the skin. She moved up to bite Cat's ear. Cat whimpered. Kara moved one hand downwards Cat's torso. She halted when she felt the waistband of Cat's underwear kissing her fingertips. Cat grumbled something and guided Kara's hand to the intended destination. Kara touched her. Cat's knees got weak. 'Kara...' She gasped. Kara gulped at the sound of her name. She turned Cat around and pushed her down on the desk. 'Did you just push me down on my own desk, Danvers?' Cat stared at her with a surprised look. Kara embarrassedly leaned her head down on Cat's belly. 'I couldn't help it... You were just so...' Cat pulled Kara's tie to get her assistant on top. Kara didnt need anything else to rock Cat's world. So she did. She made her scream. She made Cat whimper and groan for more. Cat hadn't managed to undress her, but the Queen of all media's hands hand found their way to claw into Kara's back under the shirt.

Next day, Kara came to work in a suit again and this time, joined by a goofy grin on her lips. And Cat didn't even bother to hide the red hickeys Kara had put there last night. Making all the boardmembers blush during the meeting that morning. Kara stared at the results of their fun time the night before and Cat just winked at her. Winn just cluelessly rolled hus chair towards Kara. 'Well, even if she is evil, she clearly slept with a beast last night. He put her in such a good mood... He is a hero.' He mumbled to her. 'Thanks.' Kara absentmindly mumbled back. Winn froze and just gawked at her. 'Say whatt???'


	3. I missed you and your horrible tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip drama

Kara groaned. She really wasn't in the mood for another scolding.

_'How long has it been, Kara? She really changed!'_

'Me and her, we are over, Lena. She made that pretty clear.'

_'Oh don't talk like it's all her fault. Messing up a relationship takes **two**  people, Kara.'_

Kara groaned again.

'Lena, I have to go. I have work. Bye.'

She threw her phone against the wall. Pieces fell miserably on the floor. Alex frowned. 'Those things cost money, you know.' Kara sighed. 'I'm sorry. I just got sick of people trying to get me back into a mess of the past.' Alex patted to the spot on the couch next to her. 'Sit, you wild animal. Let's watch...' Alex looked at the TV. 'Cooking shows?' Kara shrugged. 'Sure.' 'I'll order potstickers.' 'You are the best.' 'I know.'

 

Carter looked at his phone. Alex had texted him. 

_Kara is still angry. She hung up on Lena against the wall._

Carter sighed. Well his mom did do a number on poor Kara. He was sure that whatever started this, his mother was the cause. He had come home to two intoxicated women screaming at eachother. He just wanted it to stop. Kara and his mom loved eachother. 

 

Cat was in a bad mood. She had already fired three incompetent employees. And she was still boiling. Pretty much on the verge of firing the editor in chief. But then a visitor showed up. And it was ugly. He called himself "Bormico" and he was destroying her office. 'You! Stop that! With your mashed potatoface!' She had snarled. The alien didn't really appreciate it. He threw her out the window. 

Alex got a call. 'Kara, some alien is on a rampage at Catco.' Kara sighed. I'm going. She changed into her suit and flew to the building. She heard glass shatter and a familiar scream. Kara paled. Cat. She saw the petite woman fly downwards. 'Fuck!' Kara cursed and sped towards her. Strong arms caught Cat right in time. Two seconds slower and she would have hit the ground. Cat clung onto Kara and cried. Kara still had to catch the alien. So she sat Cat down. 'I'll be right back.' 

 

And she was. They both had forgotten what the hell they even were fighting about. That evening they curled up next to eachother in bed. 'I missed you and your horrible tastes.' Cat had lovingly said while eying Kara's Batman Pj's. 'I missed your terrible compliments.' 'Fair enough.' 'Don't you like me brazen?' 'Oh shut up and kiss me, you intergalactic buffoon.' Kara complied laughing. 'Love you too, Royal kitten.' 'Stop the catpuns.' Kara kissed her again. 'Never.'

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write what happens next?


End file.
